


Grave

by vibingintheinbetween



Series: Phanniemay 2019 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Phanniemay 2019 (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibingintheinbetween/pseuds/vibingintheinbetween
Summary: A commentary on ghosts’ graves.
Series: Phanniemay 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit this is more like headcanons or meta than a fic. I still like it tho

Every ghost has a grave.

_Danny walks inside the powered down ghost portal._

Even if their corpses would rot in the streets, be mangled beyond recognition, or kept somewhere that is not fit for a body, these spirits will always have a grave.

_He idly runs his fingers along the wires, panels, and various tech that line the interior as he goes deeper and deeper in._

It’s their true grave.

_Sam is saying something to him; he can’t hear her properly. He turns back._

Not the tombs,cemeteries, not even mass graves.

_He trips on a stray wire lying on the floor. His hands flail as he tries to catch himself._

Not the places where their loved ones, if there are any, go to grieve.

_As he falls, his hand hits the wall, pressing an unseen “on” button. The portal comes to life._

Their true graves lie where their lives ended.

_Danny is caught in the middle of the sudden surge of electricity and ectoplasm. He screams._

A ghost’s grave is special, sacred.

_Sam and Tucker watch from the outside, horrified._

Especially to the spectral entity itself.

_His death-wails shake the basement. They can be heard echoing far and wide in the ghost zone._

Some speculation can be made about this particular half-specter. Even though his supposed “grave” is the ghost portal itself, that moment, in his half-death, he died in both the mortal and the spiritual realms. Thus the question: Is this half-breed’s grave the ghost portal, Amity Park, or the Land of the Dead? Or is this unique ghost-child’s final resting place somehow all three?

_Danny falls forward and out of the portal. He can’t feel anything. He vaguely senses Sam and Tucker nearby, fussing over him. He looks back. The ghost portal’s unearthly green light washes over him. He passes out._


End file.
